tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Doc Jarate
'''Doc Jarate' is a cybernetic Medic TF2 Freak created by retired YouTube user SmartNoob89. He is the main antagonist of The Snyphurr Saga and a secondary antagonist in The Wrath of Weaselpie!. His theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jR0cM2T4aRo Super Paper Mario - The Evil Count Bleck]. Biography Doc Jarate used to be a beta-style RED Medic who, along with a Soldier, was responsible for the forceful creation of Weaselcake whose help they needed in order to win the war against BLU. When the enraged Weaselcake confronted the duo, he killed the Soldier and Jarate-tized the Medic. But he clearly did not die, as he emitted a negative vocalization shortly afterward. Through unknown means, Doc Jarate managed to get himself a grey, robotic body. Later he tried to create another monster in a way reminiscent of what he did with Weaselcake: he created Snyphurr from a BLU Sniper that apparently was Weaselcake's estranged brother. Even though a certain BLU Vagineer stole the Bugle used to summon Snyphurr from him, he eventually set his plot in motion anyway, as seen in the Snyphurr Saga. After the failed plot to defeat his nemesis using Snyphurr, the Doc managed to create a weapon that, upon being used on Weaselcake, would create an evil clone of him. The weapon proved successful as seen The Wrath of Weaselpie! saga. Personality and Behavior Doc Jarate is a very driven person and will stop at nothing to achieve his goals. His ambitions, no matter how well-intended, were actually responsible for the birth of two Freaks, one who is used as a servant and the other who fights evil Freaks as a permanent cripple. After he was turned into a jar of Jarate by Weaselcake, Doc became obsessed with vengeance, and tried everything to make his test subject-turned-enemy suffer. As of now, he is close to fulfilling it with the creation of Weaselpie, Weaselcake's evil counterpart. Powers and Abilities Doc Jarate is a highly intelligent individual who is smart enough to conduct experiments that turn ordinary people into Freaks. After the failed creation that is Weaselcake, he tried again with Snyphurr, then with Weaselpie after Snyphurr was stolen by a BLU Vagineer. Apparently, Weaselpie is the only Freak experiment that turned out completely successful. Doc's cybernetic body grants him enhanced durability and endurance. As such, he is significantly more resistant to damage than a normal human. Moreover, he is a capable marksman, and equips power-neutralizing arrows to temporarily incapacitate his Freakish enemies. Faults and Weaknesses *Doc's Jarate jar head is the greatest weak point of his entire body. Because the jar is made of glass, it is fragile which means that his Jarate head can be easily be broken. In addition, simply removing it from Doc's body is enough to render him harmless. *Being an extremely ambition-driven person, he fails to acknowledge and analyze the consequences his actions would bring, which caused him to lose his original body. *Despite his relatively high durability, he cannot take much punishment from powerful Freaks. Trivia *After his defeat at the hands of Weaselcake and Team Shadow, Doc Jarate temporarily possessed an unfortunate BLU Spy, becoming "Doc Spyrate" in the epilogue to Episode 7. Nevertheless, he returned to his Medic form in Episode 10 after Spyrate was destroyed in a fight with Weaselcake. Notable Videos ''The Snyphurr Saga *The Creation of Weaselcake (Retcon) *Snyphurr 0 *Snyphurr 5: Secrets Revealed *Snyphurr 6: The Revenge of Many *Snyphurr 7: Brotherly Bloodshed **Snyphurr 7: Epilogue *Snyphurr 8: The Legend Lives On *Snyphurr 9: Power of the Vagineer *Snyphurr 10: Demise of Two The Wrath of Weaselpie!'' *The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 1 *The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 2 *The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 4 By the community * The Creation of Weaselcake - Another Story * Harbinger vs Doc Jarate Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Gunners Category:Headswaps Category:Intellectuals Category:Leaders Category:Medics Category:Monsters made by SmartNoob89 Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Stone Walls Category:Teamless